


A Month of Perfect WOLFSTAR Drabbles

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A month of wolfstar, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A drabble (100 words, exact) a day for the month of June, 2020. Prompts generated throughRandom Word Generator.June 1st: prompt: serious. Maurauders era Hogwarts. Fluff.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 31





	1. Puns and Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun thanks to katajainen!

'Are you fucking serious?' James groaned, when Remus emerged from a bed not his own, a little too noisily and early for a Saturday.

Remus, looking absolutely dishevelled and ravished, but thankfully wearing… well, at least a pyjama top, grinned like James had never seen him grin before. 

James scrubbed his face, tired. It was Remus,  _ he wouldn’t. _

'No, but I  _ am _ fucking Sirius.'

Said person cackled from behind the partially closed bed curtains. 

James groaned. 'I…' They all knew he was, but that, that had been the worst pun.

‘And I’m completely serious about him. Marrying him-serious.’

James smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: heavenly.
> 
> Tags/Warnings: canon-compliant, post POA, kissing.

Kissing Sirius, through tears and despair, each press of lips to lips after years of quilt-tinged longing is near heavenly in its sweetness. Remus doesn’t want to stop, because he fears that it will all turn up to have been a feverish dream if he does..

‘I’m here,’ Sirius says. Low. A growl. Familiar in the whisper-space between their lips.

Remus yanks him back into a kiss that’s as searing and possessive as those preceding, sinks his fingers into his filthy hair and kisses him until he has to breathe. Air has never felt more meaningless, breathing such a chore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pretty  
> Tags/Warnings: Maurauders era Hogwarts, fluff, boys in love.

Sirius has the prettiest eyelashes, Remus decides when they’re both sixteen and he stares up at him, a sliver of morning light splashing interesting shadows across Sirius’ face as he bends down to kiss him.

Sirius thinks that Remus makes the best noises when he tries to be quiet, when it’s early morning and the others are sleeping, getting caught is not desirable even when everyone  _ knows _ that they’re fucking.

But it’s Remus’ blush that’s the real prettiest thing about him, Sirius decides, in the innocence of youth when everything still seems possible and they’re going be together forever.

Alas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: skinny  
> Tags/Warnings: Post-POA, canon what canon, hurt/comfort.  
> 

Remus chokes back a sob the first time he sees Sirius without a shirt in the small cottage where they finally meet after everything.

‘Don’t,’ Sirius says, voice rough with disuse.

‘Sirius…’

His ribs stick out, and while the skin isn’t dirty, it doesn’t look healthy, either. In Remus’ eyes he looks near skeletal, if anything. It’s worse than what Remus felt when they’d embraced in the Shrieking Shack. 

‘I’m fine.’

‘You’re  _ clearly _ not.’

‘Remus…’

As he hugs Sirius, he folds into his arms… and, eventually, like Remus knew that they would, his shoulders start to shake with his sobs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hesitant  
> Tags/Warnings: Post POA, angst.

After thirteen years they touch desperately, at first, but then their hands slow as their minds catch up.

For neither knows the man in their arms, not any more, when the divide of years and suspicion and quilt has built a chasm between them.

Still, they cannot bear to _not_ touch. Because… it's easy, comes naturally, fluidly. Yet, they're hesitant, and careful, right until they aren’t. 

When they have no thoughts beyond _mine_ , it’s easy to forget . And forget themselves they do, relearning each other’s bodies with lingering touches, sharing secrets into the whisper-space between their lips, where they belong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: depressed  
> Tags/Warnings: canon compliant, angst, depression  
> 

The immediate years after … after… are the darkest of Remus’ life. He wants to believe that he couldn’t have so misjudged the man whom he still loved, but the realities of being a werewolf in a world which shunned him say otherwise. People  _ can _ be other than they seem. Sirius  _ had _ . 

Because otherwise Remus lost faith in the man he loves.

Despite everything he lives on and doesn’t give in to darkness. But oh, how he wants to, to let it consume him, his faithlessness eat him alive.

Then… it’s been thirteen years and he finds out the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: first  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, canon compliant  
> 

Remus is all of Sirius’ firsts… as well as his lasts.

He’s all of Sirius’ kisses, from the hesitant, curious, heart-wrenchingly innocent to the easy assuring and quick last, which they don’t know is the last when it happens. But Remus will remember it for the rest of his life and curse that they didn't linger.

He remembers the first that time they saw each other at Hogwarts, and the last time at the Ministry, the bitterness of loss, the numbness of shock.

Sirius should've had so many more firsts,  _ they _ should have.

The first morning after is the hardest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fumbling  
> Tags/Warnings: Canon what canon, Sirius lives

They’re a fumbling, cursing mess, once back at Grimmauld Place, just barely making it through the kitchen fireplace before they’re on each other, desperate and clinging and aching.

‘You could’ve died,’ Remus says, stilted and gasping and snarling, hands on Sirius’ shoulders, too tight.

Sirius hauls him close, his breath shaking. ‘So could’ve you...’ Is a growl, his whole body vibrating with anxiety. 

They can’t not kiss, devouring each other’s lips, slipping hands under robes, gasping and shifting and reassuring each other that they’d alive, that they’ve  _ both _ made it.

A future where they didn’t is absolutely unthinkable,  _ not allowed _ .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: frightening  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

Remus feels numb, opening the door to their little flat. It’s frightening to step inside, almost, no-one knows what lurks in the shadows, even now.

He cannot afford to live there now, and maybe if he did, wouldn’t be allowed to.

_ Because he’s in love with a murderer. _

He hasn’t put it into those words, even in his head, and drops to his knees just inside the door, covering his mouth. It’s not enough to keep the ragged, gasping sobs in.

The future has never felt as uncertain and frightening as now, his heart so hollowed out, trampled to bits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: responsibility  
> Tags/Warnings: what even is canon, angst, 1st Wizarding War  
> 

‘I’ve no fucking idea what I’m doing!’ The rumbling echoes of Sirius’ flying motorbike still lingering in the chill night-air.

Remus stares at him, at the wailing bundle in his arms, the open door suddenly the only thing keeping him upright.  _ I was doing so well _ , he thinks, selfish.

‘Help!’

His mind whirls, needing to know  _ why _ . ‘Who?’

‘Was fucking  _ Peter _ , wasn’t it? Fuck!’

Harry cries harder.

‘Come inside, it’s not safe.’

Sirius has once again crashed into his life, he just hopes that his heart can take it this time, that Sirius has finally grown up.

The door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse might be liking this AU a bit too much. I hate her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: knowing  
> Tags/warnings: Maurauders Era, silliness  
> 

James give him him a knowing look, which Remus catches only from the corner of his eye, as he opens the curtains to Sirius’ four poster and slips in.

Sirius, in turn, gives him another knowing look, even as he waits with open, inviting arms, letting Remus settle down and kiss him.

‘Let's give him something to smirk about…’ Remus tells him, breathless, spurred on by the suggestive edges of Sirius’ look.

‘Who? James?’ Sirius grins. ‘ _ Yes _ .’

Unbeknownst to them, and the amorous racket they make, one James Potter has already left the dormitory, knowing full well what would happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bouncy  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

Despite everything, all Remus knew about his homelife, and maybe because of it, Sirius was one of the most lively people he’d ever met.

At least before.

Their post-Hogwarts years were lively, but then the War and that night changed everything.

And Remus was alone.

The man he met, the gaunt fugitive wearing the bones of a familiar face, with no joy in his expression, no mirth bubbling just under the surface.

The smiles of this new Sirius are rare gifts, but Remus still sees shades of who he was, occasionally, and is grateful for their second chance at love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: joy  
> Tags: angst  
> 

They are allowed… granted, afforded, grudgingly permitted, it feels like, a reunion, and Remus has never resented Dumbledore as he does right until he sees Sirius again and thinks of nothing else.

It is joyous, still, even tinged with regrets and sadness, past almost too easily reconciled, mayhaps, but neither caring if it is.

Because these are the arms they have both longed for, all those long lonely nights during the past thirteen years, these are the words they have longed for, this the joy they had thought lost, in the beating of hearts, the rush of lust and love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: deranged  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, Azkaban  
> 

Sirius falls apart, those first few months in Azkaban.

In his grief — over James and Lily, over  _ Remus _ , and his hatred of Peter — he feels almost unhinged. And he feels sorrow for Peter as well, because of who he could’ve been and never will.

But mostly… he simply loses himself.

Because Remus thinks him guilty, or otherwise he’d have spoken up, would have come to see him. And that means, when he is calm enough to think, that someone who knew better stayed silent. 

He drifts into fur, simplicity. 

Then he sees a newspaper article and everything changes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: zippy  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, allusions of infidelity  
> 

Sirius wears black jeans and t-shirts, ripped and tattered and second-hand, muggle fare. His smile is always bright and he zings with life, vibrant. Sometimes Remus wonders what he still sees in him, after Hogwarts, after he could choose.

‘But it’s always you, Moony,’ Sirius says, when he voices this thought, kissing him for comfort, ‘only you.’

But Sirius likes going to muggle clubs, dancing like there’s no tomorrow, glad in leather and denim, is fast where Remus isn’t.

Yet he always comes home to Remus, into their bed, smelling of cigarettes but not strangers, and Remus takes what he gets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fertile  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

Remus knows the whispers that make the soil become rich again. It’s cheating, a bit, but nothing that any wizard wouldn’t do.

And he can’t afford muggle fertilizer, having gotten seeds.

He wonders, without meaning to, what Sirius would say, and then he forgets that thought, locks it away.

Like… 

He sinks his fingers into the newly fertile soil and forces himself to focus. He’s lucky to have this little patch of land, a roof over his head, a job. That has to suffice, for now. No room for remembering those who don’t deserve it.

He sows carrots and beans


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: futuristic  
> Tags/Warnings: slice of youth, optimism, muggle clothes  
> 

Futuristic is the term for it, Sirius learns, or thinks he does, for that feeling of being out of time once Remus introduces him to the muggle world.

Electricity is amazing, even when it's largely incompatible with magic, sparking out with actual sparks sometimes, like it actually  _ was. _

But the clothes… The clothes he loves, leather, t-shirts…  _ jeans _ , the last are probably what  _ really  _ ends up getting him kicked out of home.

He doesn't care, because he has his friends, he has  _ Remus _ , and the future is theirs, in the heady optimism of youth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: subsequent  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

The days and nights immediately following their reunion after thirteen years do not include a whole lot of clothes being worn.

They do not, however, spend the whole time in breathless and heedless fornication, but also in each other’s arms.

There are a lot of tears and frank discussions and promises made which they both intend to keep.

_ I love you _ is still too much for either to put into words, after the last time they said it, but their actions and eyes speak louder than any words ever could. 

As they sleep, exhausted, their magic reaches and intertwines, greedy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: defective  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

_ 'I can scarcely believe that you're my son!' _ Sirius has heard his mother say, past counting.

The first time was when he was too young to understand why, even when his mother explained, complained, with many words.

It boils down to one word:  _ defective _ . The Howler screams it for the whole school to hear.

But he learns that he isn't, that word is for his mother, that it's her who is lacking, in decency and compassion… in love.

Sirius becomes another's son in all but name and is loved, like she couldn't, didn't want, because he was his own person.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: confused  
> Tags/Warnings: crack, meddling Grimmauld place  
> 

Remus stared at the baby Sirius was bouncing. He had no memory of a baby being acquired. It was too early in the morning for a surprise baby.

‘Where did that baby come from?’

The look on Sirius’ face is a mix of embarrassed hope. ‘It’s… ours.’

He felt a headache coming on. ‘We don’t have a baby. We have never made a baby. I know we haven’t.’

Sirius mumbled something.

‘What?’

‘The House made it, but it’s  _ ours _ .’

Remus stared, stunned silent, and then turned on his heel, in search of coffee, he had a feeling he’d need it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: helpful  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, hurt&comfort  
> 

'Let me,' Sirius said, soft, familiar.

He felt the need to protest, he  _ wasn't _ helpless, and this  _ wasn't  _ before. 'No, I can--'

He stumbled right into the still capable arms, against a lean body he'd once known like his own.

'Just  _ let _ me,' Sirius said, sounding raw, 'please.'

His tone did it, allowed Remus to let himself be helped, out of what remained of his clothes and into a bath to soak away the night and forget what might have been.

And what could be, again and still and forever, was right there beside him, innocent after all.

He wept


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: itchy  
> Tags/warnings: humour, crack  
> 

Sirius decided that Remus was, in fact, a horrible person and the worst boyfriend.

'Could you not?

Remus swallowed his chuckles, looked at him, burst out laughing again.

Sirius was ready to itch out of his skin and couldn't stop scratching.

Eventually, Remus wheezed. 'Come on, I'll give you a… flea… bath.'

Sirius pretended he'd stopped laughing.

The final barb came when Remus was soaking his hair. 'Well, that'll teach you from playing with strangers.'

Sirius sighed, wishing he could've magicked the perfectly muggle fleas away, instead of resorting to Remus'... help. He was _never,_ ever playing with another dog.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: homely  
> Tags/Warnings: slice of life  
> 

It’s not much, just a small and slightly run-down cottage, but still the best place Sirius has ever lived in.

There’s enough space for them, and a little garden to grow food in, opening towards a woods to roam in during the full moon.

He’s always happy coming  _ home _ , to the warmth and happiness they’ve made together, a feeling he’d not even when he’d stayed at the Potters’.

They may not live in there for the rest of their lives, but he knows this place will always feel special to him.

… it’s not surprising he’s there now, after everything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: offbeat  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, foreshadowing  
> 

On the surface, they’re an offbeat couple; Sirius with his skinny jeans, ratty t-shirts and leather jacket, his motorcycle and then Remus with his corduroy trousers, button-ups and cardigans and tea.

And yet… 

They complement each other and love with a fierceness that sometimes scares both, they share  _ every  _ facet of their lives without shame.

And yet… 

They’re ripped apart because of mistrust, doubt sown in through  _ words  _ from a traitor, but brought back together with words as well.

Time has meant change, but they still fit, maybe better than before, and they’ll not be parted now save by death.


End file.
